A l'origine du bien et du mal
by anaath
Summary: Severus rogue est dans une mauvaise posture , qui va t il choisir Albus ou Voldie ? Le resumé est nul mais prenez le temàps de lire peut être que vous aller aimer ...


Auteur : Anaath

Titre : Par de là les conséquences

Disclaimer : voilà mon bébé donc je tiens à prendre soin, donc bien sur les persos principales ne sont pas à moi mais ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas le sont.  Sinon merci à Jk   
Rowling d'avoir une imagination si fertile …  Si vous lisez ce morceau de papier c que g enfin réussi à l'enregistrer sur fanfic  … Bonne lecture .

La réception

Chapitre 1

Il regarda le couple s'enlacer tendrement, puis songea à retourner dans la salle de réception. 

Elle était bondée, sur des tables, les elfes de maisons avaient disposé des gâteaux et pleins d'autres spécialités sorcières.

**_Il_ n'était pas encore apparu, **_il _**devait sûrement se reposer, tuer les Bones n'avait pas été une chose facile. La difficulté de la tache se trouvait essentiellement dans le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux des aurors et qu'ils étaient particulièrement entraînés aux Impardonnables. **

Il n'était pas sur qu'un seul sortilège  avait réussi à les tuer.

En tant que mangemort du premier cercle, il aurait du aller se renseigner sur la santé du maître. Surtout qu'il était le principal coordinateur des meurtres, c'était grâce à lui que **_le Maître_** avait pu les trouver, c'était lui qui avait organisé ce fameux dîner à Poudlard.

Les sorciers avaient été tués dans le Poudlard- express sur le chemin qui les reconduisaient à Londres. Tout avait été calculé pour que personne ne puisse établir un lien entre lui et ces meurtres mais maintenant il doutait, pire il devenait fou.

L'unique raison de sa folie était qu'il se dégoûtait de lui-même. Il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner, conscient d'avoir un pied dans chaque camp.

D'un côté, il y avait **_eux_ et malheureusement pour lui, ce soir il serait bien obligé de se rendre devant son **_Maître_**. Il avait peur car il savait que **_Lord Voldemort_** découvrirait son secret, celui qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à ses amis mangemorts, à Lucius particulièrement .Mais maintenant le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à chaque réception depuis qu'il avait organisé ces meurtres était tellement intense que chaque réception était devenu une épreuve.**

Et puis de l'autre côté, (où se trouvait son autre pied ! Il sourit intérieurement en s'imaginant la scène) il y avait Poudlard. Chaque début de semaine était un vrai calvaire pour lui, assister aux repas en compagnie du Professeur Dumbledore, à ses invitations à prendre le thé, à la réunion de conseil… .Chacun de ces moments  devenaient une vraie torture pour lui.

Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas décevoir son directeur mais maintenant le mal était fait et aucun sort ne pouvait ramener les gens à la vie, on lui avait trop bien répété.

Il  monta donc les marches, il balaya d'un regard la salle et vu une main lui faire signe. C'était Narcissa, toujours aussi belle, les cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux d'un bleu froid glacial. 

Elle et son mari Lucius Malefoy se ressemblaient singulièrement. A Poudlard, souvent on avait pensé qu'ils étaient jumeaux, non ils étaient simplement amants.

Il s'assit, la jeune femme avait les yeux tirés par la fatigue.

« Oh ! Severus, je n'en peux plus. Se lamenta-t- elle 

- C'est bientôt la fin. Lui répondit- il 

- Mais neuf mois ! Si tu savais comme c'est long.

- Bah ! Il sera à peine arriver que tu voudras déjà recommencer ! Vous vous êtes arrêté sur « Drago » ?

- Oui, Lucius a carrément eu le coup foudre pour ce prénom. 

- Tiens quand on parle du loup !

Lucius Malefoy se dirigeait vers la table s'arrêtant par ci par là pour dire bonjour aux invités.

Si M. Malefoy prenait tant de temps pour rejoindre sa femme et son meilleur ami c 'est que cette réception était différente des autres, elle était beaucoup plus officielle et n'avait rien à voir avec les rassemblements de mangemort. Un rassemblement plus  privés était prévu pour la fin de la soirée, voire le début de la nuit.

Les gens invités à cette réception étaient des sorciers qui avaient les mêmes idées sur la magie (noire, sur les moldus (avec ou sans magie). De toute manière les sorciers d'origine moldus étaient appelés Sang de bourbe. D'ailleurs par les temps qui courraient cette expression, cette injure était tellement employée qu'elle en avait perdu son sens.

Enfin Lucius arriva à la table.

« -     Quelle barbe, tout ces gens qui vous arrêtent !

- j'aime bien quand tu fais le mec désabusé qui a horreur de la foule. 

- Severus arrête de faire le malin, tu ferais mieux de te cacher ! Il t'a réclamé : « où est mon mangemort préféré, où est- t- il, Nagini va me le chercher, sssss'il te plaît. »

- Depuis quand tu comprend le fourchelangue ?

- J'imagine, c'est tout. !

- Deux nouveaux mangemorts vont être récompensés ce soir. Dit Narcissa

- La récompense suprême : la marque des ténèbres.

Lucius jubilait et Severus se demandait déjà comment il allait faire pour cacher cet hideuse marque qui bientôt serait sur son poignet car il savait que ce soir  la récompense serait pour eux.

Soudain, deux mains se refermèrent sur ses yeux, il sentit son parfum agressif lui monter à la tête : Silvana. Il pu la détaillé à loisirs, elle était vêtu d'une robe noire ample et élégante. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène lui arrivaient à la taille, ils encadraient un visage pale. Seuls ses yeux d'un gris bleuté la différenciaient de lui. Elle était Silvana Rogue la maîtresse de Lord Voldemort  et future mère de l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard  .Il s'apprêta  à la prendre dans ses bras mais quelque chose  le repoussa ... elle tenait dans ses bras un serpent !

« - Nagini te cherchait, le Maître t'attend. Déclara t elle

- Ah s'il m'attend je vais donc le rejoindre. Répondit-il 

- je t'accompagne. Annonça Lucius 

Lucius –Severus, Severus - Lucius, ils avaient toujours été inséparables.  Et le fait qu'ils soient consacrés en même temps remplissait Lucius d'une joie plus qu 'évidente. Tout avait commencé à Poudlard, grâce à Serpentard, non, même avant dans le Poudlard express où Lucius  en entrant dans le compartiment occupé par Severus, petit et chétif première année avait déclaré :

« -  Salut moi, c 'est Lucius Malefoy, je suis un sang pure, je suis en quatrième année et mon père  a une très grande influence  au Ministère de la magie. »

 Severus  avait écouté attentivement en préparant minutieusement  sa réponse car il avait beau être un moldu  mais il allait montrer à ce vantard de blondinet qu'il n'était pas un simple sang de bourbe. Pour tenter d'effacer cette grosse tache sur son CV de sorcier il avait passé toute la fin de ces vacances sur le chemin de traverse, fourré chez Fleury et Bott à dévorer les livres de magie. Bien sur il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il avait une attirance certaine pour la magie noire, une  magie mystérieuse et obscure que mêmes les plus grands sorciers ne pouvaient contrôlée.

Lucius l'avait pris sous sa protection, aller savoir pourquoi. 

- Moi je m'appelle Severus Rogue.

Le nom  d'origine sorcière avait tout de suite fait son effet et Lucius s'était installé dans la cabine, il n'était pas seul :

« Voici Crabbe et Goyle, tous les deux sont aussi à Serpentard, je suis content de t 'avoir rencontrer, ils sont bien sympa mais terriblement lourds. »

Il  était vrai que le blondinet vantard l'impressionnait. De plus Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas triché trop longtemps donc lorsque Lucius commença à parler de quidditch, il se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas tout connaître d'un monde dont il avait découvert l'existence seulement 2 semaines plus tôt !

- « Quoi t'es un moldu ! »

Lucius sembla surpris : comment un bourbe avait pu  le tromper si facilement ? , puis déçu il détailla Severus et annonça :

« Tiens, on arrive, de toute manière le chapeau magique décidera bien, dans quelle maison tu seras : si t'es un défenseur des sang de bourbe tu fileras droit chez Gryffondor …. »

Il arrêta son discours en voyant la tête que faisait Severus

- Laisse  tomber, tu sauras vite au courant.

« -     Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es encore dans la lune.

- C'est bizarre mais en ce moment j'y passe de plus en plus de temps.

- Tu sais quoi, à mon avis tu cogite trop, t'es trop cérébrale !

Ils entrèrent dans une partie du château qui était inaccessible aux incultes de Voldemort et  arrivèrent dans une antichambre. L'antichambre …de la mort. Non. Juste l'antichambre de  Voldemort.

Là, la file d'attente était longue.

« -   Çà y est on est partis pour une demi heure d'attente »

- Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue, Tu te plains toujours. Dit-il au premier.

- Salut Rockwood, alors ça roule au ministère.

- Ça va, ça vient, les informations vont et viennent ! 

- T'as pas peur de te faire démasquer en te promenant dans les couloirs de Valdemart ? le questionna Severus.

-  Non, aucune chance et puis pour ne pas prendre de risque je n'assiste pas la réception. Jolie coup, les Bones étaient plutôt une grosse affaire.

- Ouais…Soyons modestes, le maître a tous les honneurs .Répondit Lucius

- Un sortilège pour chacun paraît que Lucinda s'est vraiment bien défendu. Une vraie la petite aurors.

- Faut pas s'opposer à Voldemort sinon t'es mort ! Conclu Lucius

Et les  trois hommes éclatèrent de rire

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Les interpella une voix  douce et chantante.

- Rien, seulement le bêtise de Lucius. Répondit Severus

- Ce n 'est que maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? ! Lui demanda Claodia.

Claodia était une mangemort des plus talentueuse qui soit, elle était en 

compétition avec Severus pour les meurtres d'Aurors , mais il avait pris pas mal d'avance en participant au meurtre des Bones, ce coup-ci  il avait fait équipe avec Lucius , d'habitude il menait ses missions seul, tandis qu' elle faisait toujours équipe avec Lestrange , un duo inséparable .

Une jeune fille qui était sorti de la chambre du maître vint se joindre à eux.

- Bonjour Louise. Dit le groupe d'une seule voix.

Louise avait 17 ans, elle était en dernière année à Poudlard et bien sur dans la maison de Serpentard. Elle était la plus jeune mangemort  a posséder la marque des ténèbres mais fallait admettre qu'elle la méritait amplement : elle était doué de certains dons tout à fait utiles, le fourchelangue et elle maîtrisait parfaitement la télépathie et la télékinésie. Elle était aussi une des têtes pensantes de la plupart des missions qui s'effectuaient sur les sorciers, son travail consistait à imaginer tous les problèmes qui pourraient enrayer le bon déroulement des meurtres. 

- Vous avez fait le compte rendu des meurtres ? Demanda Rockwood avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

- Oui, Répondit-elle

- Et alors ? 

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'elle te dise ? Lui demanda Claodia et Louise lui répondit

- Pas grand chose, tu verras par toi-même ! Dit-elle en s'en allant, tout t'en jettent un regard très explicite à Severus. Celui-ci se retenu mais l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle était bel et bien réelle, leurs dernières rencontres avaient laissé en lui des traces indélébiles. 

- Dis - donc Claodia le grand jour approche ! Un mariage en bonne et du forme ? S'exclama Lucius.

- Oui ! ! Admit-elle avec un  large sourire. 

- Dis donc il semblerait que ton futur mari s'éternise avec notre maître, alors si tu pouvait  accélérer les chose on t'en seraient tous reconnaissant.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fabrique !

Severus regarda Claodia  s'en aller, elle était bien la seule à se risquer à entrer dans la pièce lorsque le Maître était en conversation. Il l'adorait et elle le lui rendait bien. 

Severus la connaissait depuis toujours, elle faisait partie de la bandes des Serpentards : Rosier, Wilkes, Lestrange, Avery  …

Un groupe d'adolescent arriva et Severus senti peu à peu ses jambes se liquéfier.

- Bonjour M. Malefoy, M. Rockwood, Professeur Rogue.

Lucius donna un grand coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

- t'as vu qui c'est !

- Bartemius Croupton murmura Severus dans un souffle. Il est à Gryffondor

- Le maître est fort. Dit Rockwood abasourdi par l'identité du jeune homme. C'est quand même dangereux comme situation, il pourrait être un espion.

- Un agent double, comme dans les films d'espionnage moldus : Barty Croupton007

- Barty Croupton007, t'es sur que tu te sens bien Lucius ? Faudrait pas que tu abuses des sortilèges d'allégresses.

Et en imitant Le professeur Flitwick il entama sa tirade.

-   Ah cher enfant, savez-vous que de pauvres adolescents , oui de jeunes sorciers de votre âge se droguent au sortilège d'allégresse .Cette pratique de la magie est sans doute une des plus affreuses qu'il soit, donc c'est pour cela que je vous met fortement en garde contre une telle pratique .

- t'as oublié le « qui bien sur entraîne une forte dépendance » s'exclama Severus

- vous êtes vraiment deux bouffons. ! 

- Ah non ! Nous on n'est pas des bouffons !

- Potter et Black sont des bouffons !

- Les fameux bouffons de Gryffondor ! 

- Au fait en parlant de Potter ! commença Rockwood

- Quel bouffon, ce mec !

- Ils étaient bien pires que nous.

- C'est clair !

- Donc, je disais: le maître l'a laisser tomber ?

- Non, sauf que sa sang de bourbe de femme est enceinte et ça, ça a un peu contrarié les plans .Expliqua Lucius.

- C'est  Angélina Dumbledore qui va morflé, elle s'est  déjà débrouiller pour nous échapper  deux fois, .Je commence à croire qu'elle est aussi chanceuse que son père .La Maître va finir par s'occuper d'elle lui-même .

- J'ai toujours dit que cette fille avait une chance de cocu.

- C'est vrai qu'avec Black elle peut en avoir de la chance !

- Vous êtes trop méchants les gars ! Ah enfin c'est mon tour !

-   C'est quelle heure ?

- minuit moins quart.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre .La tête que t'as fait quand t'as vu Croupton.

- Tu m'étonne : ce gosse, il n'est pas à Serpentard mais à Gryffondor tu semble oublier que  je suis prof à Poudlard …

-  En tout cas papa Croupton va pas être content ! Oh regarde Nagini est de retour. Severus je veux apprendre à parler le fourchelangue !

- Oui c'est ça quand tu veux ! 

Rockwood sortit de la salle, la blancheur de son visage témoignait d'une grande peur intense, il sembla qu'en passant il leur murmura quelque chose, mais…

 Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans la salle, le maître était de dos comme à son habitude face à la cheminée, il aimait se retourner au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins.

- Severus, Lucius, oh mon cher Severus j'attendais cette visite de courtoisie bien plutôt, je suis confus !

- Veuillez m'excuser maître, je n'ai pas de motif à vous soumettre pour ce manque d'attention.

- Je ne tolérait pas un second écart de votre part mais néanmoins vous êtes humble devant moi ce qui est tout à votre honneur ! Malheureusement pour vous, pour obtenir la marque des ténèbres, il me faut me vouer une loyauté sans faille et vous…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Severus attendit calmement que d'un signe de la tête il lui autorise à  parler.

- Mon maître je vous voue une loyauté sans faille mais ce soir j'ai penser qu'il était préférable de vous laissez vous reposer en paix sans qu'une foule de gens soit à votre chevet pour vous féliciter de cette réussite alors que nous savions tous qu'il était  évident que vous triompheriez une fois encore.

- Impressionnant, comme toujours. Il est vrai qu'un peu de silence m'aurait fait du bien. Ne baissez pas la tête Lucius, votre visite à renforcer l'idée que je me faisais de vous, vous êtes tous à fait digne des grandes familles sorcières.  

Le teint de Lucius, pale d'origine vira au rouge tomate.

- je vous remercie, seigneur.

- Très bien, je vais me présenter à la réception car il me semble que celle ci touche à sa fin, de plus la nuit sera longue, une vraie nuit de débauche.

- Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Oui bien sur,  Severus, allez-y.

- Y 'aura t il des moldus ?

- Oui, comme le mois dernier, il me semble que ce petit divertissement avait été apprécié de tous.

Les  deux jeunes acquiescèrent de la tête et se dirigèrent ver la porte.

- Attendez, n'oubliez pas que deux mangemorts vont être récompensé ce soir. Leurs dit-il avec un sourire au coin de la lèvres. 

Sur ce, ils sortirent.

Une fois la porte refermé, Severus se prépara aux attaques de son ami :

- depuis quand tu apprécies les divertissements et spectacles de dessert moldus.

- Toi, au moins tu les apprécies ! 

- T'es qu'un ……

- Un…….. Demanda Severus sur un ton provocateur.

- Je ne sais pas  ce que tu es mais ce que je sais en revanche c'est que les desserts moldus  te donnent la nausée.

- Oui, c'est trop violent pour moi ce genre de spectacle !

- Tu te fous de moi. La violence  y est pour rien mais par contre le fait que l'on s'en prenne à des moldus car ils ne sont que des moldus cela te dépasse !

- Oui, c'est bien ce je dit : c'est la violence !

- Laisse tomber ! Tu m'énerves ! 

Severus avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Lucius il était vrai que les desserts moldus le dégouttait, non pas à cause de la violence mais par le faite que l'on s'en prenne à des êtres humains seulement pour une simple différence le mettait hors de lui-même. Bien sur les sangs de bourbes n'avaient pas de place dans le monde sorcier mais lors de ces tortures c'était bien à des moldus que l'on s'en prenait et pas des sangs mêlés ou bien à des bourbes. 

Les spectacles de tortures moldus s'appelaient les desserts moldus car ils s'effectuaient au moment du dessert !

D'ailleurs il s'était spécialisé dans le meurtre d'Aurors car il ne prenait aucun plaisir à tuer des moldus, tuer des aurors s'était différent (c'est ce qu'il croyait avant d'apprendre qu'il avait une conscience.) car il rendait un service à Voldemort et en même temps protégeait les gens qu'il aimait.

En se faisant cette réflexion, il réalisa que l'apparition de sa conscience datait de son entrer à Poudlard il y avait bientôt un an.

Tout le paradoxe se trouvait là et Severus se méfiait de tous y compris de lui  même. Même s'il savait que la magie ne permettait pas de lire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un (à part par télépathie  mais cette pratique était rare) Il s'interdisait  lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard  penser à tout cela : Voldemort, Lucius, les desserts moldus mais il avait vraiment commencer à devenir fou à la mort des Bones et bien sur quand il se trouvait en présence des mangemorts il prenait un soin immense à ne pas montrer son dégoût.

Il savait aussi qu'il bénéficiait d'amis loyaux : Lucius, Claodia, Antonin et Silvana.

Il ne savait pas s'ils avaient tous découvert son secret après tout ils ne se voyaient plus qu'une seule fois par mois depuis qu'il était devenu prof à Poudlard même s'il avait voulu se rendre chaque samedi aux rassemblements il n'aurait pas pu : les matches de quidditch, les sorties au pré au Lard  ne lui laissaient que peu de temps pour lui.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et Narcissa regarda son époux fulminer seul, elle était habituée à ce genre de dispute généralement quelque soit le sujet de la dispute, Severus avait toujours le dernier mot.  

 Dans la salle les gens s'étaient tus et Severus ne tarda pas à deviner ce qu'il allait se passer. **_Il_ allait apparaître et ****_Il_ apparu, un silence de plomb semblait s'être abattu sur l'assemblée.**

« 

- Bonsoir, chers amis  c'est avec un plaisir intense que j'ai l'honneur de vous recevoir, ici  même à Valdemart  .Je suis heureux  de nous voir tous réunis ce soir en ce lieu cher à mon illustre ancêtre Serpentard . Mon discours n'aura rien de neuf et son idée sera mienne. Je déplore  le fait que certains sorciers aient dédaigner ma réception, je pense que certains employés du ministère auraient du venir mais peut être ont il peur de moi ? Quels douleurs pourrait- je leur infliger à part le fait de leurs ouvrir les yeux sur toute la crasse qui emplit nos écoles, nos commerces, nos lieux de rencontre mais enfin qu'attendons nous pour faire le ménage à Londres !

      Puisque cette soirée se termine et que le mot de la fin me revient je tiens à dire                                                   Serpenti dormiens nunquam titillandos ou il ne faut jamais titiller le serpent qui dort.

Toute la salle éclata de rire, puis celle-ci se vida peu à peu lorsque les dernières partirent on pu entendre Lucius hurler « que la fête commence ! ».

Et en effet la fête commença la musique qui avait été mise en sourdine jusque là, augmenta de volume et l'on peut voir une cinquantaine de personne danser sur la piste. A chaque table les discussions allaient de bon train .Contrairement à ce que les aurors pensaient : tous les mangemorts se connaissaient, enfin tous ceux qui faisaient partis du groupe prima. La groupe Prima était composé souvent d'anciens élèves de Serpentard et ils étaient presque tous marqué de la tête de mort. Cependant , certaines personnes étaient « invités » comme Bartémius Croupton, il sortait avec Anthia Blind la préfète en chef de Serpentard depuis plus d'un an et demi : un sacré passeport .

Severus était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque que deux bras vinrent se nouer autour de son cou. C'était Louise. Deux choix maintenant s'offraient à lui soit il  entrait dans le jeu de la jeune femme, soit il la repoussait. Si seulement ils n'avaient…maintenant il regrettait amèrement sa folie du mois dernier. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager une relation avec elle, ce n'est pas le bon moment, ni le bon lieux. Rien n'était bon, si Severus avait pu choisir, il aurait carrément choisi d'être un moldu, quoique être un moldu parfois c'est plutôt dangereux. Non pour être sérieux il aurait préférer être n'importe qui mais surtout pas lui !

- Professeur Rogue vous faites quoi cette nuit ? Lui demanda t elle d'une voix chaude et envoûtante.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait établir un lien avec elle : il était son professeur et si Dumbledore apprenait qu'il couchait avec ses élèves, la moutarde ne tarderait pas à lui monter au nez et pour peu que celui-ci apprenne au même moment qu'il était un mangemort, alors là, ce serait l'apothéose ! Severus imaginait vraiment bien la conversation « Alors comme cela vous couchez avec la jeune Louise Lestrange ?  Vous vous êtes rencontrés où ? Ah, je vois : vous vous êtes rencontrés  à une petite réunion de mangemort, rien de très important, j'imagine … ! ».

Trop comique en ce moment le petit Severus .Mettant ses réflexion de coté celui ci répondit  tous simplement de façon totalement neutre (mon œil !)

- Rien de spécial, j'ai juste prévu de regarder un petit moment les moldus se faire réduire en purée.

- Ah bon. Répondit-elle d'une voix déçue.

- Pourquoi vous aviez prévu ?

D'un geste il la fit asseoir sur ses genoux, puis en la regardant droit dans les yeux il l'embrassa. Il s'amusa  quand il vit que le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- je …

- Oui, vous ?

- J'avais prévu de passez le reste de la nuit avec toi. Dit-elle d'un seul traite

- Ah bon .Je ne sais pas ...enfin  je ne pense pas que  ce soir je serais en état de....Tu comprends

- Oui je comprends mais ce n'est pas grave,  ce que je veux dire c'est que le fait que tu ne sois pas en forme  n'est pas grave. Moi j'ai de l'énergie à revendre ...pour deux !

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et se leva « j'ai un dernier détail à régler avec Le Maître ».

Louise fut remplacé par son frère, Thomas Lestrange. Severus engagea tout de suite la conversation, car il savait parfaitement quel en était le sujet

- Louise, je suppose ? soupira t-il

- Severus, elle est encore beaucoup trop jeune !

- Trop jeune ! Thomas arrête de te moquer de moi, on n'a même pas cinq de différence ! Non, je vais te dire le vrai problème c'est que je suis prof à Poudlard

- Exactement, moi et le Maître, nous pensons que cela  ne pourrait que vous attirer des ennuis !

- Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour elle, à Poudlard elle ne me regarde même pas !

- Non je ne crois pas.

Severus regarda Lestrange. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il ne devait pas tomber amoureux d'elle mais s'ils partageaient des sentiments communs, sa vie deviendrait un enfer.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi ! En plus je pense que ça ne date pas d'hier. T'aurais pu t'empêcher de céder, merde, je te croyait plus intelligent que ça !

- Elle en avait envie !

- Oh, je te rappelle que c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles ! 

- Elle va avoir dix sept ans, j'estime qu'elle assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait et ce qu'elle veut faire !

- Tu fais comme tu veux, mais surtout ne lui fais pas de mal !

- Tu crois que moi je pourrais lui faire du mal ? Demanda Severus d'un ton faussement vexé !

- Idiot !

 Severus regarda Narcissa, celle-ci le regardait étrangement.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il 

- Et si il refusait de devenir mangemort. Dit elle d'une voix rempli de tristesse

- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Lui demanda Severus qui ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

- Drago ! Lui répondit –elle. 

- Narcissa, tu vas bien ? Ce gosse n'est même pas encore né que tu doutes déjà de lui !

- Oui t'as raison ! Dit- elle avec regret.

- Eh, bien vous en faites une tête ! Dis Lucius d'une voix joyeuse

- Oh, rien. Bon quoi de neuf ?

- Le maître va remercier deux mangemorts ce soir ! Dit il d'une voix excitée.

- Ouais ça on le sait.

- C'est nous, c'est sure Severus !

- T'inquiète pas, tu vas finir par l'avoir ta marque ! Rependit un autre mangemorts

- Sois sérieux Wilkes, il en rêve même la nuit ! Répondit Narcissa

- Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs. 

- Salut Antonin !

- Au fait Lucius, je ne sais si on t'a prévenu mais  la marque des ténèbres fait mal !

- Fait mal ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy avec un air douillet .

- Très mal !

- Comme une brûlure ! répondit Claodia.

- Aie, cela doit  être vraiment très douloureux !

- Non, ce qui fait le plus de mal c'est le sort que le Maître y ajoute ...

- Mal ? Comme un endoloris ? Demanda encore Lucius.

- Ah bah non ! C'est pas comparable .C'est trop dure à expliquer tu verras ...

- C'est supportable, je t'assure ! Au fait Severus Lou m'a demandé de te dire qu'il faillais que tu la rejoigne  au sous sol, elle avait quelque chose à te montrer ou à te dire, je n'ai pas trop compris. Lui dit Claodia avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Severus se leva, il imaginait très bien ce que lui voulait  Louise  quand il passa vers Claodia il lui chuchota rapidement « vous les femmes, toutes les mêmes ! ».

Severus  se dirigeait tranquillement vers les cachots, distrait par des pensées peu  

Orthodoxes il renversa un mangemort, il s'excusa  et sourit intérieurement car l'homme était tout tremblant, sa manière de bégayer  lui rappelait Pettigrew, un des bouffons de Gryffondor. 

Mais il continua son chemin, il fallait qu'il se dépêche sinon il ne pourrait pas profiter pleinement de son amante et pourtant encore une fois l'image de l'homme lui revint en mémoire  il aurai juré que c'était lui. Pettigrew à Valdemart ! Hallucinant, souvent il se demandait où il allait chercher tout cela, Pettigrew un mangemort, faudrait qu'il raconte ça Lucius, il allait bien rire !

Il arriva aux cachots, Lou devait sûrement être entrain de vérifier le nombre des moldus, il longea les cellules, elles renfermaient environ 4 ou 5 moldus , ce soir était très important , Voldemort ne marquait pas tout les mois , une grande fête . Severus ne savait pas si le Maître allait donner la marque des ténèbres avant ou après le massacre des moldus il sourit car si les desserts se déroulaient après le marquage Lucius n'en profiterais sûrement  pas . 

Il avait demandé à Lou si la marque faisait mal :pas de doute cela faisait horriblement mal , le pire était que cela était douloureux pendant et après.

- Il s'approcha de la jeune femme elle était de dos , il aimait l'embrasser dans le cou et la sentir frissonner de désir . Tu m'as demander de venir , je suis là. Lui chuchota -t- il .

- J'ai bientôt terminé. Tu peux m'attendre deux secondes ? 

- Ouais...

- Deux secondes ...

- Il ne t'en reste plus qu'une. Lui dit-il en la retenant par la taille

- Sevy , t'es un tricheur ...Je n'ai pas le ...

Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, Severus la poussa à l'intérieur d'un cachot  et commença à défaire les lacets de son corsage.

- Je t'aime .Lui dit-il tout simplement

- Tu ne devrais pas ! 

- Et pourquoi ? 

- Parce que je vais te conduire droit à Azkaban.

- T''inquiète pas aucune chance. 

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Aucune importance …

Serverus de retour dans la  salle de reception rejoignit la table du cercle Prima 

-  Bon les futurs mangemorts seront marqués à 2 heures donc je leur conseille d'être présent ! Annonça Claodia.

- Répète encore je ne suis pas sur qu'il est compris !

Alors un grand merci si vous êtes arrivés là , et laissez une petite review , s'il vous plait !!!


End file.
